Story of a Damaged Chica
by RKOCenaMelina
Summary: Step-Sisters Melina and Maria and their family move to Boston,Massachusetts to get away from Melina's tragic past.They find love,friendship,hardships,and heart break. New place and new people but will it be enough to break down her walls? Melina/Randy
1. You and Me Babe ?

**Hey Everyone it's Candice and this is mt first fic ever. So i really hope you all like it if you don't well that would be a bummer! LOL please dont joke on my outdated lingo . Well anyway i hope you enjoy it and review pretty please it would make me happy ?**

Summary : Step-Sisters Melina and Maria move from sun shining, basketball loving, celebrity living Los Angeles California to loud , baseball loving Boston Massachusetts where they find love , friendship , hardships , and heartbreak. Follow the girls on their journey. Melina/Randy,Maria/JohnC,Mickie/Chris,Trish/Jeff,Matt/Lita/Adam.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:You and Me babe ?<p>

Melina stared out the window watching the scenery as it passed turned to the right to see her stepsister Maria grinning like a chesire cat and bouncing in excitement as they were riding to the new house. She showed a small smile silently wishing she could be more like the bubbly red-headed beauty next to her, smiling like there's no care in the world. Being so easy to get along with and having trillions of no Melina wasn't like that anymore and she would probably never be again and it was all HIS fault

_Flashback:_

_**"Mel?" **__I turned to my boyfriend Johnny."__**You know I love you right?"**__ All i could do was giggle of course I loved him he was the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for. _

_**"Of course I do and I love you too Johnny."**_

_**" So since you love me so much can you do something for me ?"**__like what ? I was thinking but I saw a lusty glint in his eye. I knew exactly what he wanted but he knew I couldn't._

_**" Ugh Johnny I told you before I cant i promised !"**_

_**"DAMMIT MEL!" **__he roared and__I jumped he has never yell at me before__**"I mean come on babe its not like your a virgin! Seriously your mom is dead it's not like she is gonna rise from the dead and punish you for it!"**__ Oh no that was it he did not bring her into this so I thought on impulse and slapped him...ohhh that felt good._

_**"Fuck you Johnny how dare you even say that to me you know how much she means to me and i promised her i would wait and if you can't handle that then i guess we're done have a nice life !"**_

_**"Oh hell no Mel we are not ending this atleast not until I get what I want . I did NOT stay in this relationship for 8 months only to get nothing you bitch !"**__ he grabbed me and i tried to fight him off but it was no use he was alot strong than me ._

_**"Johnny what are you doing?"**__ he started ripping of my clothes __**"NO GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD ! LET ME GO ! HEL-**_

Melina POV:

"MELINA WAKE UP!" I screamed and saw it was my step-sister. I immediately broke down crying and she wrapped me in her arms. "Shh it's okay...it's gonna be okay i promise you" I unraveled my self from her arms and glared ate her

"Ria how the hell can you promise that?"I yelled

"Lina when have I ever not fulfilled my promises?" all i could do was stay silent Maria never backed out on her promises."Exactly so lett me see that beautiful smile chica!" I promise I tried but it came out as more of a grimace and Maria laughed"Alright i will take it...for now." I rolled my eyes knowing she meant it.

She watched me intently waiting for a reply but I never gave her one. I heard her sigh and giggle then she pulled out her pinky.

"You and me babe?" then she smiled at me this girl is gonna be the death of me. I looked at her, rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Me and You babe"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay my first fan fic chappy i'm really happy if you haven't noticed !<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. New Start, New Beginnings

Sorry everybody i have been super duper busy. But now im back ! Now on with the story

Summary: Step-Sisters Melina and Maria move from sun shining, basketball loving, celebrity living Los Angeles, California to loud , baseball loving Boston Massachusetts where they find love , friendship , hardships , and heartbreak. Follow the girls on their journey. Melina/Randy,Maria/JohnC,Mickie/Chris,Trish/Jeff,Matt/Lita/Adam

* * *

><p>Melina POV:<p>

Here it was right in front of me. The new Perez-Kanellis abode. This was the new beginning, my brand new start. I turned around to find my pride and joy staring at me with her big brown doe eyes. Santana Marie Perez, my beautiful baby girl.

" Look Sanny, that's our new house. It's the beginning of our new life _hija." _Everyone says she looks just like me. Thank god for that. I don't think I could handle her looking like her bastard of a father. I remember when I found out I was pregnant.

_Flashback:_

"_**Oh my god Ria I cant be pregnant, there's got to be some type of mistake. Papi is gonna freak! I have the devils' spawn in my fucking stomach. Why is this happening to me! What did I do to deserve this!"** I screeched at my sister. This could not be happening,not to me._

"_**Okay Melly, we are gonna figure this out okay? You need to calm down and take deep bre-"** _

_What the hell? Is she freaking mental? I cant calm down, not with me carrying that assholes' child! How am I going to do this?_

"_**I'll tell you how you're gonna do this." **Wait, did I say that out loud?**"Yea Mel, you did. Anyway you can do this honey, you are one of the strongest people I know and you are gonna make an amazing mother. You are gonna love this child and always be there for it. Just like I will with you every step of the way."** I couldn't help but smile back at her. Aw man I love this girl._

"_**Yeah, I love you too babe"**_

Maria POV:

I sigh as I watch my step-sister as she sits day dreaming. She seemed to do that a lot lately. I wish I could be more like her, so strong and determined. Loving and beautiful, the one all the boys wanted.

"Hey Mel, whats going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked her. She turned to me with a smile and giggled.

"Just thinking about what an amazing sister you are. Now come on lets go check out our new house." she said to me.

"Now that's what I'm talking about babe, lets go!"

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chappie is short, i really wanted to update so please<p>

R&R (=(=(=(=(=(=


End file.
